


fighting rooster

by kyuniverse



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, at the end, based on their vlive, changmin is a bitch bcs he's jealous lmao, theres a little bit of junew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuniverse/pseuds/kyuniverse
Summary: Changmin has been acting weird these days. He's very cranky, and always picks a fight with the members whenever he has the chance. It's not those physical, serious fights, but rather small petty ones, but...why?
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	fighting rooster

"Yah! Why are you eating first?"

Everyone in the living room stared at Changmin when he entered the room, looking at Sunwoo who is currently chewing on a pizza. No one volunteered to cook dinner, so the group decided to just order chicken and pizza. They were waiting for Sangyeon, who is currently paying the delivery man, before they eat, but it seems like Sunwoo is too hungry to wait for a few more seconds.

"I'm hungry." Sunwoo replied, even though his mouth is still full.

Changmin looked at him disgustingly. "Aish." He looked at the younger from head to toe before walking into the kitchen.

When the boy was out of sight, a few of the members chuckled, especially Chanhee.

"He's angry again." Chanhee laughed.

Sunwoo swallowed his food. "What is wrong with hyung? He's always angry."

"Maybe it's that time of the month." Juyeon suggested and Chanhee looked at him, deadpanned. "Changmin is a boy, Juyeon."

Sangyeon came back, so all of them started digging on the pizza. It was bad move, because they didn't wait for Changmin who is still in the kitchen. The brunette stopped on his tracks when he realized that everyone is already eating without him.

"Unbelievable!" He exclaimed, getting a plate and placing two slices of pizza and a few pieces of chicken on it. "I can't really trust anyone in this house."

He walked back to his room, carrying the plate full of food with him. Everyone just watched him before shrugging and going back to eating.

◇◇◇

Changmin has been acting weird these days. He's very cranky, and always picks a fight with the members whenever he has the chance. It's not those physical, serious fights, but rather small petty ones like getting angry at Sunwoo for eating first or snapping at Hyunjae just because the older was staring at him. It's not like Changmin to act that way, but all of the members find it funny. They get a good laugh whenever they see Changmin getting angry again, though they let out their laughs behind Changmin's back in fear of getting in a fight with the dancer.

All of the members have fought with Changmin at least once, even the leader Sangyeon and the angel Jacob. Changmin just has _no chill_ , and Chanhee dubbed him as the "Fighting Rooster" because of how he acts.

"Why did you changed the channel?!"

Eric closed his eyes when he heard Changmin's voice. _Not again_. "I wanna watch cartoons, hyung."

"But I'm still watching the news!"

"But—" Eric opened his mouth to complain, about to say that Changmin was looking at his phone and not even watching the news but he closed his mouth and chose not to say it instead. He might just get into a bigger fight with Changmin if he says it. 

"Change it back, Eric."

"Come on, Minnie." Kevin entered the room. "You were clearly not watching that's why Eric switched the channel."

Changmin looked at the Canadian sternly. "I wasn't asking for your opinion." Kevin gulped and nodded, backing away.

"Just watch your cartoons on Youtube, Youngjae." Sangyeon intervened. "Leave Changmin alone."

Eric sighed and changed the channel back to the news. He stood up, and Sangyeon gave him an apologetic pat in the shoulder.

"This is getting annoying now."

◇◇◇

"You should talk to Changmin." Chanhee walked towards Younghoon.

"Why?"

"It's been a week since he started acting like a bitch. We're so tired and annoyed, honestly."

Chanhee sighed, remembering all the times he watched Changmin fight with the other members. It was funny at first, watching Changmin acting like a bitch, but now it's getting annoying. It's like Changmin is limiting their actions, one wrong move and they'll hear Changmin's rooster-like voice resonate through the room because of anger.

Chanhee tried talking to Changmin, asking him why is he acting that way, but all he got from the younger was a scolding because he sat on Changmin's bed without his permission.

If the best friend can't talk to Changmin, that leaves one person that can possibly calm him down: the other most important person in Changmin's life, a.k.a the Boyfriend, a.k.a Kim Younghoon.

Younghoon looked at the younger. "Changmin's attitude is fine though."

"You're only saying that because you never experienced Changmin fighting you! That's boyfriend priviledge right there."

"Who says Changmin doesn't fight with me?" Younghoon laughed. "I was probably the first one he fought. He got angry with me when I accidentally uninstalled Adorable Home from his phone."

Chanhee frowned. "That was understandable. Ours wasn't! He got angry at me because I chose to take a picture of Juyeon first before him. Of course I'll pick Juyeon, he's my boyfriend! Changmin was being unreasonable."

 _"Why are you sitting on my chair?!"_ Changmin's voice from outside the room reached Younghoon's and Chanhee's ears.

Chanhee looked at the older sternly. "See? Unreasonable."

"Fine." Younghoon sighed. "I'll talk to him after dinner."

Chanhee beamed. "Thanks, hyung. Goodluck later."

◇◇◇

Changmin raised a brow the moment he entered his room. The lights were off, but he is sure that someone else is in the room as him. He sighed, frustrated. He's already tired from fighting with the other members, but it seems like some are still testing his limits

He opened the lights only to see a figure laying on his bed. Changmin knows the figure too well, the long legs and the light gray hoodie is all too familiar for him. It belongs to none other than his boyfriend.

"Get up, I'm gonna sleep." He announced, even though he's not even sure if the older is awake or not.

Younghoon responsed by sitting up and looking at him. Changmin furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you looking at?"

"You." The older briefly replied.

Changmin pursed his lips. "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

"I'm not kidding either."

"Get up."

"No."

Changmin placed his hands on his hips. "One," 

"Two," Younghoon continued, smiling.

"Three." Changmin said sternly, and the older sighed before getting up. "Fine."

Changmin watched as Younghoon stood up and head towards him and the door. He thought the tall boy is leaving, but instead Younghoon wrapped his arms around Changmin's waist and pulled him to the bed, resulting to them lying side by side on Changmin's narrow bed. 

Changmin squirmed as he tries his best to free himself from Younghoon's grip, but Younghoon just tightened his embrace.

"Let go off me." He complained. 

"No."

Changmin sighed. It may seem like Younghoon is weak because he doesn't work out, but Younghoon is one strong man. There's no point resisting. "What's your deal, hyung?"

Younghoon nuzzled his face to the crook of Changmin's neck. Changmin jumped because of the ticklish feeling. "Why are you fighting with the members these days? What's happening to you?"

"Oh, that." Changmin looked away. "I don't wanna tell you."

Younghoon lifted his body so that he can look at the younger. Changmin was frowning as he looks at Sunwoo's empty bed. "Tell me, please?"

"No."

"Baby," Younghoon cupped Changmin's face and made the younger look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just having a hard time, okay?"

"Because?"

"Don't ask anymore questions!" Changmin was about to stand up, but Younghoon was quick enough to move his leg on top of Changmin and wrap his arm around him. Changmin is trapped.

"Asshole."

"You love me anyway." Younghoon grinned. "Now tell me."

Changmin sighed. He's really cornered now, huh? He looked away as a shade of red starts to appear on his face. "It's because of you. You pay little to no attention to me these days and hang out with Chanhee, Hyunjae-hyung, or the others instead. It's so annoying, because as far as I know I'm your boyfriend, not them. You don't even notice that I want to cuddle with you or what because you're busy with the other members and —"

"Wait, wait, wait." Younghoon laughed. "You've been acting that way because you're _jealous_?"

"Jealous? I'm not jealous."

Younghoon giggled and started piching Changmin's cheeks. "No, you're definitely jealous. Babe, you could have said so! I would gladly cuddle with you anytime anywhere."

"Shut up." Changmin said, trying his best to maintain a poker face. But with Younghoon peppering his face with kisses, from his forehead to his cheeks to his nose to his lips, he can't help but let out a smile.

"I'm sorry for not giving you attention, Minnie." Younghoon apologized, looking directly at Changmin's eyes. "Do you want me to cuddle with you tonight?"

"You know the answer to that." Changmin smiled, but he pressed his lips when he remembered something. "Not just tonight though. You have to cuddle with me tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after that—"

"I will." Younghoon latched his arms onto Changmin. "You don't need to say it."

"I'm glad you know." Changmin huffed.

Younghoon laughed and kissed Changmin on the lips one last time. It was short, but still full of love, and the both of them smiled when they pulled away. Younghoon shifted so that Changmin is resting comfortably below his chin before releasing a contented sigh. "Good night, my jealous Fighting Rooster."

Changmin hummed a sound of protest before pushing himself closer to his boyfriend, inhaling the peach scent he always loves.

"Good night, Hoonie."

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by the recent vlive with nyukyu / bbangsunnyu where they talked about changmin fighting with almost everyone, hence why chanhee called changmin the "fighting rooster" lmao 
> 
> twitter: @.musickyuu


End file.
